1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a molding, and more particularly, to a molding having a counter.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a molding of prior art is equipped with a counter for counting the number of times of forming products.
However, records of such counter cannot be clear during usage and the counter has to be removed for maintenances to avoid wrong records of non productive molding. Therefore, due to disassembly and assembly occur so often, the mold-repair efficiency and the life time of the counter will be unavoidably impacted.